


Mrs.Bonsai

by olc_sionnach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Family Issues, Gen, Original Character(s), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olc_sionnach/pseuds/olc_sionnach
Summary: "And how would you describe their insults?" she askeda pause."Childish." he mused





	Mrs.Bonsai

**Author's Note:**

> This is writing practice/vent. It has some themes that are personal to me but ahh.
> 
> Please note: my writing is VERY BAD, I know. My grammar can be awful and so can my wording, this is because of my memory issues (and probably cause I was out of school for like.. 5 years lmao).  
So sorry if this reads terribly :((
> 
> It's also not very good but then again, I hadn't planned on posting it anywhere.  
I'm gonna start posting my work on here, hopefully my writing will improve!

"And how would you describe their insults?" she asked

a pause.

"Childish." he mused

"Childish?" Questioned Mrs. Bonsai with a curious expression "how so?"

Will swung his feet between the legs of his chair as he hummed thoughtfully. He always had the answers as soon as the question was asked, but always contemplated on whether or not to tell the truth "their words are empty I suppose," he stopped swinging his feet "they say things when they're angry, things that they don't mean and they only say what they say to hurt each other?"  
Mrs. Bonsai just nodded with a small frown on her face before writing some more notes down on her clipboard. That was something she did whenever Will told her the truth.  
He notices how she tries not to let her empathy overcome her, how she tries to remain professional whenever Will says something particularly heavy. Mrs. Bonsai clicked her tongue and looked up from her writing, a habit she does when she has a follow up question, Will noticed.  
"How do you feel," she started "when you're at home? How does it make you feel to be there?"

-

Will made his way back to their apartment, the new one they had just moved into. He didn't like it as much as their old one but he supposed it wasn't too bad. There was a window in his room where he could watch the ongoing traffic in the busy city below. When things felt too much, he counted how many red cars would pass.  
He still misses his old apartment though, he misses their noisy neighbour Maria who always seemed to be out of sugar and the orange tabby that scratched on their door every other night.  
But he guesses he could've said the same thing about the apartment before that.  
He makes his way to the door when he hears the muffled argument of his parents. With a sigh, he opens the door and quickly makes his way to his room, not sparing a glance their way, dropping his bag down at the door.

Will kneels down on his bed and looks ahead out the window.  
_1 red.. 2 red.. 3 red.._

-  
For once, Will needed a moment to find the answer,  
He hummed again, trying to find the right word. Mrs. Bonsai waited patiently.

"Trapped." he replied.


End file.
